Revenge Of The Kimiochi Family
by Indefinate Shadow
Summary: They have a reason to target the Gotei 13. EmiJunko doesn't know why she's being trained and sheilded.She then meets Fuwfuwa-chan.Learns about shinigami and what they do. Her sister see that as a chance for their plan to go into motion. after war.OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge Of The Kimiochi Family.**

* * *

**12 sister's were raised to kill. They have a reason to target the Gotei 13. Emi doesn't know why she's sheilded from the world and is dieing to get free. She then meets Fuwfuwa-chan. Learns about shinigami and what they do. Her sister see that as a mistake. But then this could help them...Oc's. Set after the war.**

* * *

**Me: Hello, there... enjoy your stay! Be open minded... Oh and WARNING- some swearing. I swear I'm not a big potty mouth. Just some of my OC...**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki looked around, bored out of his mind. He has been in the Seritei for a few day's already, as an honored guest. He had many offer's to stay at many home's, some offer from people he did not even know. He was glad he decided to take Ukitak Juushiro's offer to stay under his roof. It was calm and peacfull. Everyone under the Captain's employment was just like the man himself, kind and thoughtful.

Ichigo decided that the best way of making sure that Ukitake knew that he forgave him was to stay with him in his own home.

Inou-san, Chad and Uryuu were all in the soul society as well. Inou-san was under the roof of Matsumoto, Chad and Uryuu was in the care Shiba Kuukaku. Of course Ukitake-san had offered his hospitality but they refused, well in Chad and Uryuu's case but in Inou-san's case she was dragged away by Rangiku before she could accept or refuse.

Ichigo laid back, putting his arms behind his head as he watched the cloud's go by in the deep blue sky in one of Ukitake's garden. Subtle shapes of rabbits would apear, remining him of Rukia. Now that she was a Lieutenant she had nearly to none spare time. He belatly remembered he didn't come here just to visit Rukia, but just to be an honored guest...

"Ahh Kurosaki-san, there you are." Drawled Kyoraku Shunsui, Ichigo glanced at the flamboyent Captain. Kyoraku had a lazy smile on his stubbled face. "Juu-chan is looking for you, but I see you are already cloud gazing. He wanted to do the exact same thing as you."

Ichigo got up, rubbing the back of his orange head. " I wouldn't mind the company, were too?"

Captain of the eight led him to a bigger garden, with a wider veiw of the vast sky. Ukitake Juushiro sat under a tree looking pale, but the alway's present smile on his gentle face. " Kurosaki-san."

" Ukitake-san" Ichigo bowed his head, giving the sickly Captain a small wave. Ukitake patted the ground beside him, Kyoraku took his other side, falling on his back his eye's closed; snores soon followed. The orange headed substitute shinigami sat down a small sigh of comfert escaping his lips.

" It's been a buisy week, all squad's are working hard for the up coming feastival. So they can enjoy it in peace."

Ichigo nodded, his amber orb's finding the bunny shaped cloud. Ukitake followed his gaze, seeing the irie look alike of 'Chappy'. He chuckled.

"Huh? What is it?" questioned the ginger.

" Nothing... You know Rukia is working extra hard, she want's this year to be even more perfect then last years." Ichigo perked up a bit when he heard Rukia's name. " I myself is surprised at her work ethic's, She's pushing herself so much. I think she has two months worth of work done."

Ichigo scowled, it was just like Rukia to push herself like that.

" I only said that because you looked bored and abandoned." Ukitake added, a small smile on his face as he watched the sky. Ichigo blushed, wondering if that was indeed true.

" Kuchiki-san has opened his estate's garden's again for the blooming." Ichigo nodded. He knew that, It was the main gosspip everywhere. He himself heard it from the man himself when he first went and vistied Rukia at Byakuays house... er mansion.

" That would be a sight to behold," Ukitake nodded in agreement, it was alway's breath taking. Exspecialy at the Kuchiki estate, were one of Byakuya's pride was in the sarkura bloosm, due to his zanpakuto.

Ichigo breathed in the fresh crisp air.

* * *

"Did you acheive Bankai yet", the small girl questioned while craning her neck to look at the talller women. The girl pushed a strand of white hair away from her eye's, which promply swayed back in place over her right eye, Her golden ords glinteed with annoyance at her shoulder length white messy hair. Her legs crossed.

The Brunnette gazed down at the girl, her hazel eye shining with tears of frustration, "No, not yet.. Not even close!" was her reply as she throw herself down on th thick carpet of grass that cushioned her decent. The white haired girl shifted closer from her seated postion to the older woman. She draper an arm over her face hiding the tears that slipped out of her closed lids.

"It's okay Rei-chan" reasured the wide eye'd girl, patting Rei's hand. She gave the older girl one of her trade mark smirk smile. Rei returned the smile, her forearm still covering the upper half of her face. " You want to spar?"

Rei shook her head, being to tired mentally, trying to acheive bankai for the past seven days relentlessly. The summer breeze blew the grass in a sea of waves, ruffling Rei-s plain green yukata, "Why are you here anyway's. are you not suppose to be training with Tamiko, Emi?"

Emi gave a nervouse half annoyed glare down at her older sister. Rei arched an eyebrow, giving her a look. Emi was most defiantly hiding from Tamiko, their one of many elder sister. It was pure luck that Rei found Emi in the grassy meadow.

Emi is never easy to find, her spirtual pressure always surpressed. Hiding from her older sister's, and to good at it for her own good. Emi being the youngest alway's buckled under her sister's strickt order's, but when left alone she hid. Which only caused trouble for her.

Emi gave Rei a pleading look. Her golden eye's going impossibly wide, her lower lip trembled.

"Fine, fine. Fine. But your going to fall behind" Rei let out a chuckle, Emi like herslef was already trying to acheive Bankai. Even so... She let her spirtual presser flared five time's. Giving her younger sister a side ways glance.

Father pushed Emi to hard, since she was young and able to weild a sword; and able to work her spirtual pressure into kido, bakudo even before that was rigerous training. Rei felt bad for Emi; but knowing that Father's eyes has been focused on something bigger for a long time now their worry's for their youngest sister has lessened.

Emi gave her older sister a small greatfull smile, arranging her hakama; before stanfing up. She knew Rei wouldn't force her to go back home, but when another by chance sister comes along (Which was bound to happen since Rei spirtual pressure wasn't hidden) she wou;d back up said sisrer. "Don't follow me."

She took a step before falling flat on her face. A small yelp escaped Emi's lips. "What the-..." Her eye's trailed down her leg, right at the ankle was Rei's tanned calloused hand. Emi's golden eye's narrowed, a growl formed deep in her chest. She started to kick. In one quick motion, Rei latched herself on Emi's leg. Hugging the younger girls leg like a Koala hugs a tree, all the while giggling like a mad woman.

"BAKA! LET GO! WHAT THE HELL!" Useing her other leg to try and kick the leeche like sister off her leg, Emi screamed in annoyance. Rei continued to giggle her vise like grip holding, ignoring the stings of the kicks her younger sister delt. Her giggling grew louder as she heard Emi let curse after curse out. "Dammit Let me go you CRAZY ASS WOMAN!"

Emi quieted down, freezing in place.

The fimiliar spirtual pressure of Tamiko was near by, getting closer by the second. Tamiko with all her strengths was not good at shunpo, but it felt as if the older girl was using her limited ability of shunpo to get here...

Emi gulped. Renewing her efforts at trying to get Rei off her leg, Flailing wildly, like an animal caught in a trap; which at this point she is. Rei giggles never ceased, her eye's shut holding on for dear life.

" YOU, YOU-, Emi gasped " HOW! WHY! YOU NEVER BEFORE!"

Rei gave her baby sister an evil smirk, "You ate my big Lolly pop." Emi ground her teeth together. Really! Was her ony thought, thinking back when she had the sugar on a stick thing, there was plenty in that little box.. " I told you you'll regret it, I also said I'd get you back!"

Emi growled, despreatly pushing at Rei's cheek trying to pry off the veangfull woman off her appendage. "YOU BAKA!"

She flet the small gust of wind of a person going to a sudden halt, which only meant Tamiko finally arrived. Emi ignored her arrival, fully focused on kicking Rei till she bled.

Tamiko, stood out of breath before the two tangled girl's an eyebrows raised in silent question. She shook her head lightly. " Thank you RenRei. I owe you." Tamiko thanked when she was sure she had breath to spare for word's, she glared at Emi who was still pushing at Rei's now red face. " Emi Junko. You earned yoursself the next two weeks of cleaning duty,"

Emi's winced, at the soft spoken words. Looking up slowly at Tamiko seeing the deep intence glare, Tamiko's green peircing eye's burning hols into Emi.

Rei detangled herself from her baby sisrer, got up a smirk plstered on her tanned face, a light bruise on her right cheek. Rei's warm brown hair tied in a ponytail ran down her backm a few blades of grass wove into her shining locks. " You don't owe me a thing, Tami-nee-san. It was my pleasure."

Emi's head faced the ground, still spralled on the grass in defeat. Rememberinng Rei's flare of spirtual pressure, _'five bursts eh. Know I'm on to them. '_, she thought with malice.

Tamiko kicked Emi's left foot, "Hurry up, get off the ground, dust yourself off. Emi Junko. " Tamiko ordered.

"No!" came the muffled voice, Tamiko sighe at her sister's childish behaiviour. Rei chuckled kneeling down right beside Emi's head, her hand on her back.

"Come on baby girl, get up" She coo'ed into the silver haired girl's ear. Earning her another forming bruise on her left cheek. "You Little BRAT!"

Tamiko interveaned before Rei's got her hand's further on their little sister, prying off the brunettes fingers from Emi's sleek treess'es. Emi's mumbled a thanks before sitting up eyeing Rei.

"Let's go before Hikaru comes and get's us or worst goes tells Father."

Emi shot up a scowl on her pert face, pouting slightly before breathing a small "Fine."

The three sister's started towardes home. Tamiko liiked tired after her breif flash steps to find the rambunctious youngest sister. The two older women planted Emi in the middle jaring her from escape.

Emi gazed at Tamiko, who's short crimson hair shined in the sun. The tips of the red hair gently swayed in the wind, but other wise stayed in place. Emi brushed a strand of white hair away from her eye's wishing she had the hair of her elder sister.

The walk was long and quiet. The younger of the three was getting impateint, wanting to get to their destination sooner rather then later; way later.

" Race you!" challenged Emi. Rei held a fist up a sudden look of determination on her tanned features. " IF I win I get out of cleaning duty!"

"If I win I get you pillow!" Rei shouted happily, she wanted that pillow; it was the softest!

"NO!" stated Tamiko firmly with a flat tone. Rei gave her a glare, think that she wanted the pillow all to herslef. Tamiko's face still in a reproachful scowl. " You can't alway's do that Emi. RenRei be ashamed, you'er older set a good example for our baby sisrer."

Rei scowled, scoffing. Hating to be scowled at.

" Your just say that because you'd lose. It's cause you suck at shunpo." Rei's eyes widened and so did Tamiko. Leave it to Emi to get Tamiko; the level headed one angery. Tamiko's eye twitched, causing Emi to poke at it. Poor, poor Emi. Emi the Baka. It's going to be a long walk home.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The above cootage was clean, sparklingly so. They decided to surprise and make Tamiko pleased when she get's back from her heated search for their renegade sister.

Mui had a scowl on her face, while wiping the swear from her lightly tanned fore head. Veiwing her's and Chouko's handie work. Surprisingly Chouko had a devilish smirk on her pale face.

Looking at Mui, Chouko giggled, "Awww loo at you my Mui-chan~!. Looking like a house wife. D'aww."

Mui chooked. Her eye's wide. The tall black haired women tore off the sweat stained bandana from her dark hair; at the same time ripping off the pink frilly apron. No one dared call Mui 'cute' other wise they got a mouth full of what ever Mui was holding.

Chouko giggled, her face in a perpetual blush. The giggling woman brushed a strand of black hair away from her face staring at her younger sister with loving eye's.

It was a slow day. The two women only getting an hour, in training today. Mui glared at her older sister but then smiled before laughing. The blushing women shared the laugh. If Mui knew anything it was Chouko, thought everything was cute. Their eye's prickled with tear's.

"I'm not cute but Chou, you are " Mui finally said and meaning every word, putting the broom she held to the side; leaning it against a wall. Chouko pouted cutely, not liking the acusaton in her tone. " You can't deny, Chou. You are!"

Chouko shook her head. Ready to argue that she wasn't and that Mui is cuter. But thought against it, Mui is a hot headed girl and would most likely blow a fuse. Chouko giggled, thinking of what a cute shade of red Mui would be. Mui shook her head at her cute older sister, sitting on a wooden bench she stretches out.

"Ow ow ow ow. OW ow Tamiko! OW!" Chouko's brow creased in worry. Mui smirked, hearing Emi's loud voice. They found her, poor girl. "Let go Let go, Let. Go!"

" It's hard to believe that small bundle of annoyance, okay not so hard but she so small. Is the only one to annoye Tamiko." Chouko sighed, her large brown eye's looking down at her hand's. " Maybe she deserves a medal?"

" Wha'dya mean? She annoyes everyone. The little tyke is subtle when she does her dissapearing act." Chouko nods in agreement, a small fond smile on her blushing face.

Once again they hear the loud yelling of their youngest sister, and the low tone's of Tamiko. Rei walked through the door, two dark bruises on each side of her face. Mui instantly gawks and point's a small snort of amusment. Rei scowled down at her sister, her eye twitching.

"Whoaw look at them shiner's. I bet I know the little shit who delt those doozie's" Laughed Mui.

" Shut your trap Mui, I practiacly let her hit me." Hissed the beat up looking RenRei. Chouko gaped at the dark purple bruises, a hand on her cheek. Mui snickered. RenRei looked about, noticing the clean cottage. " Tamiko won't like your handie work. At least she won't apreciate it as much."

"Huh? What do you mean Rei-chan?"

"I'm saying that you gave Emi a break for today." Rei stated, flipping her long ponytail behind her back. "Tamiko gave her cleaning duty."

"Oh" oh'ed both Mui, and Chouko.

Tamiko walked in just then, dragging Emi by her ear. The girl had a pained look on her face but other wise walked the direction Tamiko pulled. "Ihateyouihateyouihateiyou."

Tamiko looked around the clean cottage, a unusaul dark look on the usually seren face. The green eye'd woman facepalmed. Mumbling to herself, unaudible to the other female's in the room. Emi continued to chant , "Ihateyouihateyouihateyou."

" Be silent Emi Junko!" Emi snapped her mouth shut, glaring at the fourth eldest. " Go sit down in the corner"

Emi waited to be let go, with a sharp sqeaze Tamiko let her free. The silver haired girl stomped to the stool in the corner, studying the huge room with a truimphent smirk. Tamiko glared at the two women that cleaned the room. With clenched teeth ''Thank you girls."

Tamiko pinched the bridge of her nose, clearly annoyed. Chouko and Mui bowed their head's waiting for someone to explain or something to happen, perfeably Emi to say something that'll get her in more hot water. Instead, " Heh, Emi, Tami- guess who won..."

" Huh?" questioned Emi from her seat at the corner.

" Rei, be silent." Tamiko ordered.

"THAT DIDN'T COUNT! TAMI-CHAN STOPPED THE RACE BEFORE IT STARTED!" Emi shouted when she put two and two together. Glaring daggers at the smirking Rei.

Rei motioned to the clean room," Well you kinda did win Em-"

"No, she will sweep the arena and scrub it. Then she will help Izumi with supper. Emi you did not think you'd get away from your punishment did you."

Chouko looked at Emi a small smile on her blushing face, just once Emi should learn from her mistake. Mui grabbed Rei in a head lock, as they begun to wrestle. Ignoring Tamiko for fear that they will some how be punished as well.

Emi nodded, still glaring. She bit her bottom lip.

* * *

Komamura looked down at the form, scanning the page for any mistake; he saw one. Looking up he narrowe his eye at the third seat of squad four. " You'er mistaken, this form belong to squad eleven."

The blond man jumped at the intensity of the large Captains voice. He bowed low. " Uh, Yes sir, sorry sir. My mistake sir. Sorry for taking up you time sir."

Sajin nodded for him to leave, which the blond man promply did so. The gigantic Captain shook his head. 91000-yen for hospital fee's. Which meant that squad had reached the limit of their budget. Wow. Sajn's glad that the third seat came to him instead of his Liuetenant, for although Iba's loyalty he had trouble with reading before signing.

His office is clean, his desk cleared. His inbox empty and his outbox full. Sajin barred his teeth in a smile. His back aching slightly form sitting still all day, and to his embarassment his butt's numb from his hard sterdy chair...

The wolf faced Captain got up, stretching his stiff limbs two audible pop's from his joint's in protest.. A loud and long yawn escaped his muzzle. Komamura was hungry, his stomach empty and nawwing on its self. His whisker's twitched as he caught a most intoxicating sent. Beef... and- he recoiled, sneezing to get the smell out of his nose. Carrot's, gross.

The large Captain turned off the light's in his private office, leaving for the day. He informed his vise-captain as he left; Iba saluted, assuring only the best. The tired and hungry Captain went to his Captain quarter's, ready to raid his pantry.

A small fur ball met him at the door, with a fond pat on the head. Goro yiped, nipping playfully at his ankle. Making the large man feel at home, his tense muscle's blew away like a leaf in the wind. Throwing his Captain's hoari on a huge green couch he walk's to his kitchen, his mouth salvatiting.

Sajin soon satisfied his hunger, stretching on he his green lawn; a yapping dog doing laps around him happily. He closed his sharp yellow eye's. The wind smelled so fresh, there was a warmth yet a cool tinge to it. It reminded him of a place he use to travel through frequently when, when he traveled around never staying one place for long, "When I hid my true self." He said aloud to no one inpiticular.

The place was a long stretch of dirt road, with a grassy feild for as far as the eye could see. So open, so free. _'It felt like I was agoraphobia at time's, other's it was the most peacefull thing.._.'

There was one tree to be seen, it was big and thick. The roots jutted out of the ground. With huge leafs that swayed gently in the wind, branches reached far; making a perfect shade to rest. It wasn't really close to the road, but one couldn't go past it in the vast open plain without going the distance to see the only thing with in miles. The tree held a fragrence that no other, he could remember any as sweet yet bitter scent. It's one of his best memorys.

He made a mental note to get a day off in a few days. "A good trip like that would do me some good".

He had the trip all planned out. A wistfull smile played across his face, debating wether or not to take Goro. The small dog didn't do well with strangers, and tended to bite and growl. Yet Goro hadn't left the Captain estate in a while, it wasn't huge; but it was large enought for Goro's health. He regretfully decided against taking Goro to acompany him. It was for the best.

* * *

Emi is bored. She some how managed to get a second punishment, when she sneered at Tamiko; then punched Hoshi (One acceident, so she swore), She spent her afternoon cleaning the underground practicing arena, then peeling an army share of potate's. She some how pissed off Izumi and got dishes duty, then got the floors that Mui mopped all sopping wet; so she had to redo the floors. Emi-Junko was tired.

She barely got sleep, and when she did seem to fall asleep, her sister Haruka came to get her for training. Now underground in the arena, they seemed to be (out of no where) swirling up dust. Emi sighed.

Her and Haruka have been doing laps around the large underground arena for seven straight hours. Four hours running with out shunpo and three with. Haruka exelled in shunp, the fastest and most eluding one of all her elder sisters. She worked her little sister to the bone Emi's legs sore and abused kept up with Haruka, but just barely "Are we done yet?"

Haruka gave her a sideways glance, picking up er pace she replys, "Emi Junko you just barly passed your limit. Tamkio told me of your escapede, and asked me not to go easy on you. You can't alway's run away and hide Emi."

"I wouldn't feel the need to escape if you old hags gave me time on my own!" Emi snapped, " It's constant traininf and when I'm not training Im cleaning messes! And gawd please don't say I'll get behind on my training, I hate that! All of you say it!"

The blonde sighed, it was true. Emi has suppassed Hoshi. And has even supassed Makoto at her age. It's just they never gave her time on her own because they are all worried of what Emi would do with her spare time, Exspecially since what happened last time.

" I know what your thinking. That was a mistake. It won't happen again" Emi's eye's narrowed a pout on her small face, that Chouko would say was the cutest thing in the world.

Although Haruka would never admitt it she agreed with Chouko half the time, specially when she coo's at Emi. Haruka sighs again, letting the breife matter go, for naw. "How about this. My Little Emi. Every two days, starting now. You may have a day off. On our training time which only is eight hours. Your lucky Me and Wakana had decided for I to teach you more kido in her stead. And I'll also ask Izumi for your time as in I'm more adept in healing kido myself."

Emi watched as Haruka thought through the idea with ease. A huge grin on her face. She already liked the idea of not learning from Izumi, she loved her older sister and all, but she scary as hell! She watched her older sister, trying to keep in step so she could hear every mumble or 'humph'. Haruka's startling black orbs stared off into the distance as she thought up a plan to help her sister.

The ribbon in Haruka's jet black hair swayed at the speed she was going. It alway's bugged Emi that the ribbon was longer then Haruka's hair. She didn't say anything for fear of Haruka to say something about her messy eternal bedhead. "That mean's I got you for the whole day, with the exeption for breakfast and dinner. But what do I get in return Emi-chan" Haruka purred slyly.

If Emi knew anything about Haruka, it is she is a glutton. If she didn't constantly burn away all the stuff she ate with her training, she'd be a balloon. So her best bet was to brib her with food. Never failed before! " I'll give you my desert for as long as its kept secret!"

"..."

" -And I know where Rei's stache of candy is!" Haruka smiled, The little silver haired girl knew how long the glutton for a sister, looked for the little safe hevan for candy was. She silently apologized to Rei, knowing she will be the one to be blamed. This will surely be worth every bit of revenge Rei could muster up! "And I'll find you the sweat apple's, from the tree I pass every so often!"

" Good we'll start off in two day's 'kay!" Shouted Haruka. Emi nodded, feeling a tightness in her chest suddenly burst free. She was free. If only for a day every two day's! Emi swore to herself then and there that she was going to take all the precaution she hadn't last time, she wasn't getting caught this time. With Haruka's help it wouldn't be to hard

* * *

"-she was with Rei in the eastern feild. There was no one around."

Hikaru nodded. Her eye's shut. The second oldest sat beside Yuzuki, she wore a yellow Kimono, the obi a bright orange fringed with lime green. Her dark brown hair was in a tight bun with a daisy and a yellow ribbon around it. Hikaru's pale face was hidden in the shadow's of the canopy like cushioned couch.

Sitting more in the light was Yuzuki, she had a serene look. She wore a simpler kimono, baby blue base, with a hushed purple obi, trimed with black. Her black hair was in a loose bun at the nape of her neck. Her eye's were half shut, her dark iris's seemed to glow.

" I had given stricked order's of precaution. Time and time again, you seem to loose track of her. Has your conduct become muddled, with the heat of the Rukon, sister." Hikaru's voice dripped with honey, a honey that masked a venom. She begun to shake with anger, a scowl on her face, making the shadow's play across the creases in frightening ways.

"Dear Hikaru, it was not our Tamiko who's at fault." Smiled Yuzuki, effectivly calming Hikaru from the fit of shakes. Tamiko gulped.

" You right Nee-sama. The fault goes to Emi Junko herself." Her lips formed into a grimm line. Tamiko couldn't help but shrink, Hikaru all ways managed to scare her. She was never the same after her twin died." Her obeidence is not sadisfactory at all..."

Yuzuki gave a sad smile. "Tamiko you may leave. You have training to do..."

* * *

**~The Kimiochi sister's (as seen in this chapter '*')~**

**Kimiochi Yuzuki - (Superiority moon) Elsest.***

Look: She has black hair in a loose bun, her eye's are really dark.

Personality: She's serene and kind. she's the only one who can calm Hikaru. (Thank gawd).

**Kimiochi Hikaru- (Light)***

Looks: She has Dark brown hair that is tied in a bun, her eye's are a dark shade of brown. pale face.

Personality: She is scary.

**Kimiochi Wakana- (harmony Complete)**

**Kimiochi Tamiko - (Many beautiful child) ***

Looks- She has red short hair in the style of a bob. Eye's: green eye's that see Ev-ery-th-ing! She has lightly tanned skin.

Personality- She stricked and orderly. Level headed and calculating.

**Kimiochi Chouku- (butterfly Child)***

Looks- Hair: long black hair that frames her face which seems to be in a forever blush Eye's: Brown.

Personality- She is happy, thinking every one and thing is cute (Sometimes likes to annoy her sisters with it)

**Kimiochi Haruka- (Far off distant)***

Looks: Has the same looks as her sisters, brown eyes/hair

Personallity: She is a glutton, letting her love for food to guide her discions sometimes. But is a quick and level headed planner/thinker.

**Kimiochi RenRei-(Love Dignified)***

Looks- Hair:Has long black hair tied into a high ponytail, Eye's: Hazel. She has tanned skin.

Personality- She is usually laid back, but loves to fight. She is serious on minute then the next impish. Her and Mui were raised like twins and are close.

**Kimiochi Mui- (beautiful feather)***

Looks- Hair: Black and medium length, messy. Eye's: Her eye's are brown.

Personality- she is tempermental, loves to fight. Can be a tad sappy out of no where.

**Kimiochi Izumi -(spring)**

**Kimiochi Makoto-(Sincerity)**

**Kimiochi Hoshi - (star)**

**Kimiochi Emi Junko-( Beautiful Obedient child) *Youngest**

Looks- Hair: White,messy. Eyes: Golden brown. She has pale skin.

Personality- she is fiesty, and well a child most of the time (all the time;3). She listen's to her sister but grudgenly.

* * *

**Me****:**** So... what' needs to be improved? I know there's to much of my character's but it's just to get a feel of Junko's life. And Idk if I'll make it a bit of IchiRuki... And I love Komamura he's going to be a huge part of this story *wiggles eyebrows*. There will be alot of fight scene's in later chapter's *fist pump*. I already have some thought out.**

**Reveiw if you want! and don't if you don't. Ta-ta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge of the Kimiochi Family.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Warning- Few swears. Spelling error's deal with it B)**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Bleach univeres, I have to deal with it B(**

* * *

The hooded cloak was, a dark grey, black buttons. The collar stuck out covering her bottom lip. The hood was dangling at the back. It was a half cloak and Emi has alway's wanted a reason to wear it. Now she did, Haruka had to remind her of it though. And of course there is rules to everything, even when your breaking rule's. Haruka, her beloved older sister drilled the rule's in.

Don't go to far.

Hide your spirtual pressure.

Keep your hood up.

No talking to strangers!

Stay away from people in general!... Emi nodded her head obeidently at every rule set, more out of habit then her acually listening. All this was almost overwhelming the silver haired girl. She barely heard a word her overprotective sister uttered, all her thoughts were on the freedome.

Emi had no idea what she'll do with this new found freedome, she only knew that she wanted it. And she will do anything to keep it.

The dark grey cloak was in contrast to her dark red yukata, which had lighter red flower print at the hems. Her messy snowy hair was brushed back a bit revealing her golden orbs. Emi had a light blush on her cheeks. Haruka smoothed out the back of the cloak, hovering over her like a mother hen.

Haruka hugged Emi, " Damn why did I agree to help. Emi be careful."

" I swear by the stars I'll be carefull, there is no need to worry." Emi tryed to reasure her sister, to no avail. The woman kept hovering, pushing the wide hood over the girl as she pushed it down. "Will you stop!"

Haruka scowled, fully intent on keeping it up. " Keep your hood up."

"I don't wanna." Haruka's narrowed into slits. 'Maybe this isn't the time to upset Haru-nee...' Emi thought, a pout on her face. "She flipped the hood on her head. "Fine you win."

Haruka gave Emi a hard stare. " Can I go now?"

With a sigh Haruka relectantly let her go, Emi practically shunpo'd out of the secret exit tunnel out of the under ground arena. Adreneline running through her veins.

First thing to do now is, to get as far away from here as possible!

* * *

Komamura's eye twitched. People gawked and pointed at him as he passed. He left his Captain haori back at his Captains house, as he was not on duty. Even without it he stuck out like a sore thumb, how could he not with his looks. I mean talk about foxy. His thick auburn fur covered his face slightly ruffled with his unease, His whisker's twitched every two seconds.

His sharp yellow wolf eye's staring directly infront of him. Komamura Sajin wore the black hakama that is the uniform of the soul reapers, his bulky shoulder armor made his size even more intimadeting. The people in the street's out side walls of the Seritei were not use to seeing the wolf man. As appearent as the way they whispered, Komamura's ears twitched. Trying to block out some of the whispers he heard.

Animal? Monster? Demon?

One of many reason's he choose to hide himself all those years ago. From remarks, acusations such as that. He rubbed his cheek with his gloved hand. The day was already hot, and it will only get hotter. His Vice-Captain had quite literlly rushed him out of the squad compound. He didn't really mind that much, because he really wanted this day off. Iba was most likely not to cause trouble.

_'I wonder if the grass will be as green as I remember.._' He could almost smell the earthy scents that went with the vibrante image. A calmness washed over him, He didn't know why he reacted so strongly to the image. Neither did he care to dwell on it.

He had reached a market. The bustling crowd even more abnoxious. The merchants yelling their wears at the top of their lungs, some even called the person out and put him or her on the spot in a most embarassing way. Komamura gave them his pity.

The gaint man stopped at a market stand looking at the asortment of its wears. The man behind the stand gave him a glare, watching his merchindise with a hawks eye. Sajin poked a clear stone that shined a yellow glow at the way the light hit it ,it had silver wrapped around it. It was small and delicate, the silver woven around the strange stone in a sort of cage. The silver bended into flower shaped patterens, It was attached to a black leather chocker.

" Made it myself. It T'wasn't fo' sale, but you know money troubles," The merchant supplied waryliy, then sneered. " But you wouldn't know, ai. Cap'ain."

Sajin looked over his other work, they were all unique. Well made, and held a lesser beauty that the one that had caught his eye. But good craftsmenship all the same.

" Your work is quite decent..." The Captain decided to ignore the last part. " What kindo of stone is that?"

The merchant looked him up and down, before shrugging. " I found it when I was a boy. Not gonna tell you where though'."

Komamura nodded, poking the stoned chocker again. He was tempted to buy it, maybe just for the soul beauty of the trinket. The chocker wouldn't fit around even his wrist. Maybe let Goro wear the thing, he pictured the little ankle biter ripping it off like all the other collar's he had put on the mutt. He ground his teeth.

" You buying?"

" Regrettfully no. If it's still here when I get back, maybe." The merchant nodded his head, at the captains retreating form.

* * *

_'It's so peacefull... The sounds are so amazing_' Emi tilted her head listening to pitter patter of the rain drops hitting the ground, hitting the leaves, before falling on more leaves. She shook her head a few dropletts fell, a drop made its way down her forehead and down her nose tickling the golden eye'd girl. Wiping it off Emi stare out at the heavy rain. _'How can this be anything else but beautiful?_'

Emi heard the deep booming thunder, making her shiver with anything but fear. "Wow.. So powerful."

Emi Junko got as far away from her home as possible, but before she got out of the overly large clearing it begun to rain heavily; with out any warning but a loud echoing thunder. Soaking wet she found the lone tree.

She has never been out in a rain storm before. Even the last time she had freedome she had never experienced the wonders that was mother nature. More thunder shook the clouds, ending with a huge bang that Emi thought was the most wonderfull beat of a drum she had ever hear.

The rain continued to fall. The tree gave her shelter and a big jutting root to perch on to keep from the newly forming stream that lead through and under the old tree. Emi's breath was taken away from her. "Beautiful!"

" I didn't realize any one was here..." The silver haired girl jumped clenching her wildly beating heart. Komamure looked down at the small girl. His fur plastered on his face, like her's was to her head. The tiny girl's eye's were huge in her small pale face, shining a bright gold. Her pouty lips in a small 'O'. " I'm sorry to startle you.."

Emi's heart pounded in her ear's. She quickly looked down. Emi nodded, still looking down.

_No Talking to strangers!, _Came Haruka's stern warning and rule. _'I can't leave. Not without catching a cold, and it will be rude for me to ask him to go..._'

Komamura felt he should leave, the girl was obviously scared, probaly from his appearnce. He didn't relish going back in the rain though. The small girl then looked up at him, the curious eye's he has ever saw stared straight back into his own eye's. She then motioned for him to sit, quickly leaping to another smaller root for him to sit on the bigger one.

Komamura sat, slightly uncomfertble the small girl still stared at him openly.

Emi's curousity was getting the best of her as she stared at the strange person at her side.' _Do people normally look like wolfs? WIll I see more people like him? His fur looks so soft. Fuwafuwa..._' Emi blushed. Her hand itched with want to touch the soft looking fur.

'_ I wonder if he'll let me... No I can't, I promised Haruka that I wouldn't take to strangers... but, if he intruduces himself then we'll be acquainted and not so much as strangers! Does that count? But intuduction's arn't they mutual? So I can't really tell him my name, oh aaahhh!'_

" My Name is Sajin Komamura." The animalistic man growled in a low gentle voice, making Emi jump slightly lost in thought at trying to make him intruduce himself. Emi nodded. Komamura waited for her to supplie her name.

_' Okay part one is solved... Hmm'_. Emi got up and reached with her finger to the mud below the roots. In fine little writting she wrote **Emi Junko**. Emi smirked, ' _There now we are intruduced'_

The begining of her name started to fill up with water erasing it from the ground. _'D'aah I didn't put enough pressure! I'm so stupid'_

"Junko-san then." Sajin says conversationly. Emi herself hasn't been called just Junko ever, she found it masculine and so did her sisters. The wolf faced man named Sajin Komamura stared out into the thick rain. More thunder rumbled in the distance.

'_ How come I can't feel his spirtual pressuer...Weird usually I can pick up any traces, he must be trained well in hiding.._.' Emi continues to stare at him, not really careing of the rule to stare is impolite; or rather thinking that only applies to her sister, cause they are all stuck up. She searched for any trace, her brow creased in consentration. She felt a small thrum, she closed her eye's for a better grip.' _His spirtual pressure is so low, yet it beat's with a huge power underneith! I wonder how he fights? Their's a kantana on his hip. I wish I brought mine..._'

" Is something wronge Junko-san?"

Emi jumped, opening her eye's wide. "... Um, how come your spirtual pressure is supressed?.."

"Huh, oh... I do it out of habit... How come your supressing your spirit pressure."

The white haired girl bit her lower lip. Looking up at Komamura. In a small voice she grudgenly ansewers," Me aswell, I do it out of habit."

Sajin Komamura nodded, wondering her story. He hadn't noticed her when he arrived, not even a small leak. Only till he saw the small girl did he catch a wiff of her spitual pressure. It surpirsed the great captain to find a small person out in the middle of a feild alone.

" Can I-...Do you fight!" She said nodding her head at his zanpakuto. She felt momentarily ashamed, wanting to ask if she could pet his fur. That was most likely rude... She thinks. Which is. " You steps were really quiet, I didn't hear you when you arrived; although it was raining but still. So I suppose your footing is trained... I-I think.."

" I'am trained in Zanjutsu." He growled, nodding his head. Noticing for the first time she had no idea who he is, and what his rankage is. " Umong other things."

"Oh... You'er probably very fearsome in a battle..." She has never seem a person with animal qualitys, thinking of how much of an advantage that could be. Imagining Komamura standing behind her his tongue lulling at the side of his muzzle, hands on hips. She stood with a fist out, one hand on her hip a cape swirling around in none exising wind. Amazing Emi Junko and her side Kick Fuwafuwa! She smiled savagly at the image. Her eye's shining. " How many places have gone!"

Komamura nodded at the comment of him being fearsome, when suddenly she smiled quite frightfully. He scratched his forearm. " I've been from place to place..."

Junko nodded her silver head. Imagining adventures, that made her sister's story telling dull.

" Infact I came here, for the memorys of passing the tree when I use to travel."

"Fuwafuwa-chan! Tell me where all you traveled and how many people you fought!" She asked quickly exitment dripping off her small features.

_'Fuwafuwa-chan?' _Komamura's ears fell back, a little dejected. Junko giggled a bashful look on her now red face. He then smiled a tiny bit, " I don't really talk about it much, Junko-san."

" Oh, sorry." Junko whispers, a bit shy at her out burst.

" It's okay Junko-san." 'Fuwafuwa-chan' says with a smile in his rumbling voice.

" Umm... Fuwa- Sajin-sama, can I touch your fur? " The blush on her face was a bright red, a red not much in difference with the Vise-Captain of squad six , Renji Abari's. " I just haven't seen someone like you before, and I think I should get use to it.."

Komamura was shocked. his yellow eye's widened. He was use to people being afraid of him, but this. ' _Get use to it? What does she mean?..._'

The wolf man nodded, wondering why he had agreed to such a thing. Junko reached out and touched his hand tentively, stroking the russet fur. " Woah! So soft! You are fuwafuwa, Fuwafuwa-chan!"

Komamura couldn't help it, he chuckled. His chest rumbled with the growl like laugh.

Junkos eye's widened, her mouth in a small 'O'. She tilted her head, a smile on her face. " Was that a laugh! .. It was like thunder Fuwafuwa-chan!"

Komamura chuckled again at the girls reaction, never before has he witnessed such. Maybe Vise-Captain Kusajishi Yachiru reacted in such a manner but Sajin Komamura could honestly say he never really payed any mind to the daughter of the demon like man.

Junko could feel the viberations of his laugh go through her bones like the thunder that was only a shadow of what it was a few minutes ago, fading like the rain.

" Your an intresting one Junko-san."

" You can call me Jun, just Jun. Fuwafuwa-chan." Junko requested a huge smile plastered on her face. Komumaru smiled back baring his teeth. Which only made Junko's smile bigger. He didn't know why he let this girl pat him like a house pet, or call him the ridiculous 'Fuwafuwa-chan'. He just knew this girl accepted him.

* * *

Haruka looked at the dark passing clouds, her brows creased in worry. Regret and self hate at not stopping Emi from leaving the saftey of home. She bit her lip hard, Haruka tasted a small amount of blood before it healed. _'I'm so stupid... And for what! Stupid candy and sweet apple's, Im so horrible'_

Her stomache did flips inside it self. Harukas aniled were already bit down into little nubs. She tryed to shunpo away the nagging guilt, all it did was give her scrapes when she tripped. Dark circles were under her eyes.

" Haruka... where is Emi?"

Haruka did a one eighty turn with a small 'eep'. "H-H-Hoshi, what are you doing here?"

Her younger sister narrowed her tired eye's at her elder sister. Hoshi looked around the area, her shoulder's slumped as usual. " Haru-chan, wheres Emi? I was going to watch the training to day..."

Hoshi felt something was off since a few day's ago when Emi came back up from the training ground's as happy as could be. Nobody really questioned it, Emi was alway's happy (Weirdly and exhaustingly so). But Haruka seemed to be in a strained and snappy mood. Emi even gave Haruka her desert... Emi gave sugar away... Hoshi might be asleep most of the time, with sleep in her eye's when awake. But gosh darn it she knew her sisters acted pretty strange!

" Oh Emi, she went to get me a snack!" Haruka said rather forcefully, staring down Hoshi. Daring her to question her more. Hoshi didn't, she never really questioned anything. She didn't do anything much, not unless ordered to. Hoshi shrugged laying down on Harukas large green haori. " What do you think you'er doing?"

" Like I said, I'm going to watch..." Hoshi sighed closing her heavy lids. " I heard from Izumi that Emi's going to get called into Hikaru's room for a chat.."

Haruka shivered slightly. " For yesterday I presume."

Hoshi nodded her dark head, a peice of bangs hiding them. She couldn't get Izumi's mocking voice out of her head when she said that.

" And I also presume you came to warn her, huh."

Hoshi nodded again.

" Lifes a bitch... Poor Akachan.." Hoshi started at the curse Haruka muttered, it was rare, but Hoshi agreed. Emi didn't need the anger of Hikaru, nor the mocking of Izumi. Lifes a bitch, indeed.

* * *

Ichigo looked down at Captain Hitsugaya barely able to conceal his laughter, the white haired chibi like captain's eye was twitching. His small face pressed against Matsumoto's well endowed busts.

'' Matsumoto, release me." The irritated captain growled.

" If you insiste Captain~" Matsumto pouted. Before letting go ofo the small captain. Rangiku turned to Orhime a large grin on her face. " And that's how a Booblicious hug goes."

" Is the face suppose to be so red, Rangiku-san? " Orhime askes her face full of worry and doubt.

"M-hm, the redder the better, but sometime's they slip out! And that's when you have to go like this," Matsumoto sqeazed her arms together under her breast, making them bulg. Ichigo and Toushiro's turned red, twirling around Ichigo's hand covering his peeking eyes. Orhime nodded absorbing everything the flamboyent Vice-captain said, shyly mimicking Matsumoto.

" Inou-san, don't listen to the crazy woman!" Ichigo stuttered, wondering why he got dragged along. He then remembered Rangiku saying it was national seritei wide oranged hair day... What the hell. He was particaily to blame, he didn't fight when she grabbed his arm and shunpo'ed him out of Ukitake's estate. He was just to bored, he thought it would be fun... He was mistaken.

" Hey, Kurosaki-kun, I'm not crazy. Now Beautiful, bodacious, Intresting, Alurring and Gorgeous. Thats me. " Matsumoto pouted, a finger to her lip as she thought all the things she thought she was. Orihime nodded at each. " Now you'er out of the club Ich-I-Go!"

" Club?.." Ichigo blinked stupidly.

" Yah me and Rangiku-san were talking about forming a club with people of our hair color. She said Ginger's rule. Kurosaki-kun we were going to make the world a better place," Orhime said her eye's sparkling her mouth shaped like '3'...

" Why are braining washing poor, Inou-san. Rangiku-san." Uryuu inquired, pushing up his impossibly shiney glass up the bridge of his nose. He almost didn't want to know. Chad nodded his shaggy head in a hello, shadowing the quincy. Uryuu nodded his head at Ichigo." Kurosaki.. Captain Hitsugaya."

" Maybe Orihime finally got poisoned with her own cooking,'' Chad said quietly.

" NO Way, Hime-chan's cooking is great!" Matsumoto protested, clapping her hands.

" Oi, Toushiro. Controlle your Vice-Captain."

The silver haired Captain of the tenth's eye twitched. " That's Captain Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki."

Ichigo shrugged "What ever, kid."

The captain ground his teeth, seething." Get out of my office."

Nobody listened, all conversing about the strangeness of the certain second in command Rangiku. The tempture dropped. " Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Office."

Still no one moved. " MATSUMOTO!"

"Huh, Captain your still here." Rangiku mutters, tilting her head to the side. She paled slightly at the look on her Captains face.

Ichigo, Orihime, Uryuu and chad shivered unuse to the cold temptures that came with Toushiros moods.

"OUT" He barked.

* * *

Makoto and Chouko sat at the small round table, sipping on steaming hot green tea. The atsmophere calm and peacefull. Chouko smiled at her younger sister. Makoto like Chouko had a blush on her cheeks, it was fainter but still there, her eye's shut. Thin rimmed glasses sat on the tip of her nose.

" So you see Mako-chan, that's why I need you help. You are more reliable then Mui or Hoshi. And your closeness to Emi is what will help alot." Makoto nodded her head. " Emi doesn't understand much about what happened. Yuzuki and Hikaru decided that she doesn't need to know. But I think it would be for the best."

Makoto looked to the side, uncomfortble all the sudden. She had already agreed to follow Emi around when she wasn't training, although they usually were on shifts doing just that.

" Infact if it was up to me, this would never have to come to this. Nee-sama is wary these days. And Hikaru is restless. It frightens me. I want to protect our baby sister so she doesn't get hurt like wee did." Makoto nodded solmely her voice lost. She bit her inner cheek, she felt that Emi should be sheilded from their harsh reality. Always jealous of her sisters innocents. " They have me scoping the eastern Rukon this week, I have no way of protecting her from there. So you understand..."

" Yes, Chouko I will do as you say."

* * *

**Kimiochi Yuzuki - (Superiority moon) Elsest.**

**Kimiochi Hikaru- (Light)**

**Kimiochi Wakana- (harmony Complete)**

**Kimiochi Tamiko - (Many beautiful child) **

**Kimiochi Chouku- (butterfly Child)***

**Kimiochi Haruka- (Far off distant)***

**Kimiochi RenRei-(Love Dignified)**

**Kimiochi Mui- (beautiful feather)**

**Kimiochi Izumi -(spring)**

**Kimiochi Makoto-(Sincerity)***

**Kimiochi Hoshi - (star)***

**Kimiochi Emi Junko-( Beautiful Obedient child) *Youngest**

* * *

**A N -**

**I'll update on wednesdays... I want this to hurry to the fighting scene's. **


End file.
